forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vangerdahast Aeiulvana
Master of the Council of Mages | aliases = | nicknames = Thunderspells Vangey | home = Vangerdahast's Tower, Suzail, Cormyr | formerhomes = Espar, Cormyr, Interior Faerûn | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Mystra | languages = | reckoning = | dob = 1012 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = Lawful neutral | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Vangerdahast Aeiulvana ( ) was the former Royal Court Wizard of Cormyr who was responsible for the awakening of Nalavarauthatoryl and the returning of the goblins of Grodd. Vangerdahast was perhaps the greatest mage to have ever taken up the mantle of Mage Royal. For decades, he controlled the Kingdom of Cormyr, in fact if not in title. While the king fought the wars and sat on the throne, Vangerdahast kept the court in order and kept control of the various factions who wished to dethrone the King. He was the overall leader of the defenses of Cormyr and only the king could command him. His title of Mage Royal allowed him control over the two main military factions of Cormyr: the knights known as the Purple Dragons and the mages and wizards of the War Wizards. He could also to a large extent control the Harpers who resided in the kingdom. He was trained by Elminster and therefore knew spells and magics far beyond the average wizard. He was called "Vangey" for short by some. Description Vangerdahast usually wore reddish brown robes. He was of average height and slightly overweight, with dark brown eyes that became red when he was angry. His hair and beard were white with a few remaining reddish brown streaks, although he had also been described as bald-headed. He had a slightly protruding belly. He normally looked about fifty years old, though it ws well known that was not his true age. ) Relationships Vangerdahast was descended from Baerauble Etharr. Possessions Vangerdahast possessed the staff of the High Wizard of Cormyr and the blade Symylazarr, both of which he was able to summon into his hand at will. He also carried a small silver whistle in his belt pouch, which made a loud shrill noise for gaining attention. There were several glowstones in Vangerdahast's belt, which he could use as sources of light. There was also a hollow metal sphere that, upon spoken command, could transform into a key to unlock a secret vault in the depths of the royal palace. It was one of only five, the others possessed by the king, queen, and princesses. Personality }} Vangerdahast was a shrewd yet paranoid man: he simply had to know everything that was going on in the realm, all the time—and influence it, often using the War Wizards as a servant force in that regard. He influenced them too, removing the hierarchy that may have promoted internal competition and instead assigned them all to various task forces, all of which reported directly to him. His legacy lived on, even though he had retired, with many of the War Wizards remaining capable spies. It was common knowledge in Cormyr that Vangerdahast had a longstanding grudge against Elminster, though the origin of the feud was unknown. Vangerdahast's favorite chair was in his private library in Castle Obarskyr in Suzail. It was upholstered in the flesh of a sahuagin. He sometimes attended The Laughing Lass, a tavern and festhall in Suzail, although he was careful to disguise himself. History Early Life Vangerdahast was born in 1224 DR. Vangerdahast was hired by king Rhigaerd II to tutor Azoun IV in heraldry and ethics. Royal Magician In 1336 DR, when Azoun IV took the throne, Vangerdahast was appointed the Royal Magician of Cormyr and Master of the Council of Mages. Retirement By 1372 DR, Vangerdahast had decided to retire from public life and appointed the battle-sorcereress, Caladnei, as his successor for the position of Royal Magician. By 1373 DR, Vangerdahast had retreated into a hidden Sanctum so that he could devise a new ultimate defense for the kingdom, for he wanted the kingdom to be truly safe long after he had passed away. The only practical solution was to ensure that the protection would not be a purely magical defense (which might draw mages eager to learn the Mage Royal's secrets), which he intended to do by the binding of willing dragons, who would slumber in stasis until they were needed, at which point they could be summoned using key words/phrases and certain gestures using certain objects that only the reigning monarchs and Elminster would know. When a song dragon named Ammaratha Cyndusk found out about the dragon-binding spell being made, she considered it too risky to allow anyone to develop the spell on the off chance that it was stolen and used to enslave the whole of the dragon race. She confronted Vangerdahast, who swiftly defeated her, but spared her life since he felt he had done too much killing in his life already. When a rogue War Wizard blasted Vangerdahast with a powerful spell, it momentarily shook Vangerdahast, allowing the dragon to break free. Ammaratha proceeded to ask why the wizard had not slain her, and when he explained, her heart softened. But, weighing the risk to dragonkind, she chose to flee and gather fully a dozen other dragons to kill the wizard. At the same time, word had leaked of his experimentation, and a Master Red Wizard of Thay named Harnrim Starangh gathered a small army of other Red Wizards and launched an attack on the kingdom in hopes of distracting the War Wizards and Purple Dragons while he stole the spells of binding. Hearing about Vangerdahast's plan, a group of revolutionaries launched an assault on Castle Cormyr and the Royal family in the hopes of slaying them, further adding to the confusion. When the dragon host arrived and saw the Red Wizards, they realized that those Wizards might be able to figure out the spells and proceeded to eat, burn, and crush the Red Wizards who, after losing most of their force, proceeded to run screaming from the battlefield that was Cormyr. The dragons then went to Vangerdahast's Sanctum and confronted him. Vangerdahast informed them that he had realized the risk involved in the binding spell, and had chained the spells to himself so that, when he died, the spells and all his notes would be instantly destroyed. Seeing this, Ammaratha told the other dragons to go off and divide her hoard amongst themselves and that she would take care of the problem. She revealed that she had talked to Vangerdahast's old mentor Elminster and had a solution: that Vangerdahast become a dragon himself to help defend the realm. Ammaratha then said that she would be his Consort and that they would wait in stasis together. Through Elminster's magic (with the aid of Mystra), Vangerdahast was turned into a dragon (of an unknown type) and the two dragons were bound to the kingdom, waiting in stasis to be called back to defend the Kingdom of Cormyr. Legacy As of 1479 DR, Vangerdahast's spirit lived in the royal palace in a wraith-like form. In 1487 DR, Vangerdahast was returned to human form by Mystra. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Council of Mages Category:Members of the War Wizards Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:Inhabitants of Espar Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants